Tracking
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Sokka takes Suki out on a hunt. Sukka oneshot.


Sokka stared down into the mud, carefully examining the markings captured in the squishy surface of the earth.

Was it a gemsbok bull? No, the prints were too light for their heavy bulk. Perhaps a camelephant? They weren't wide enough.

"Fox antelope, it's gotta be," he muttered.

"Are you sure?" A voice sounded behind him.

"Trust me Suki, if there's one thing I know, it's how to hunt. Back in the South Pole I was the one doing the hunting for the whole tribe," Sokka explained, smiling.

He retrieved his jawbone dagger from a small pouch on his belt, poking at the animal tracks for a moment before travelling over to the nearest tree.

He struck the trunk with the blade, digging deep into the wood, and cupped an ear as he leaned in close to it.

"Just trying to see if it's nearby, feeling for vibrations," he answered Suki's curious look.

"And is it?" She asked.

Sokka frowned, still holding the dagger. After a moment he shook his head, bracing himself against the trunk to pull his knife free.

"It doesn't seem like it. But then again the tracks aren't as fresh as I'd like," Sokka grunted as he yanked on the handle.

It finally slipped free from the bark and he replaced it on his belt before shrugging at his girlfriend.

"Guess we'd better follow them anyway," Sokka decided.

The pair set off in the direction the animal had taken, Sokka occasionally pausing to examine broken foliage or disturbed patches of earth.

"The thing you've got to remember, Suki," Sokka told her after they walked in a complete circle, "Is that these animals are crafty. They don't want to become delicious cooked meat. So they've got little tricks to throw off the scent.

Once I was following a tiger seal's tracks for hours - it turned out it was behind me the whole time!"

He wiggled his fingers at her and she burst into laughter at the story.

"Did you manage to catch it?" She asked between giggles.

Sokka thought about it before frowning as he remembered.

"I don't think so. I chased it for about ten minutes before tripping on a snowdrift and falling on my face, and it managed to escape while I was looking for my spear. Surprisingly agile creatures for what amounts to a walking lump of blubber."

The vegetation began to grow thicker in the part of the forest they'd entered now. Dense branches laden with leaves and weaving vines barred their way.

"If only I had Space Sword," Sokka told himself. His machete would have to do.

He hacked away at the roots and branches, cleaving them in half with powerful strokes. Beside him Suki was doing the same with her katana, the curved blade cutting the thickets well enough.

They journeyed on forwards, passing over fallen trees and the occasional boulder jutting out of the earth. The ground was quite hard, and signs of their prey were scarce.

After a while they came to a stream, the running water having turned the surrounding area to malleable mud. More tracks were easily visible, these ones much fresher than the others.

"We must be close," he told Suki, who didn't respond.

The Kyoshi Warrior was staring at something a small way off, and she crossed over to it. Sokka's brow creased as she crouched down and examined her finding.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Something else was here, this doesn't look like a fox antelope," she told him.

She was right. The new print she found was much bigger than the small hoofprints they had been following.

"Hmm. It's probably just a platypus bear, this seems like the kind of place that would have a few. Hopefully we don't run into it, but as long as we stay out of its way we'll be alright," Sokka said.

Suki wasn't sure she agreed with his casual disregard, but nonetheless deferred to his expertise, following after him as he returned to the fox antelope tracks without complaint.

Walking on past the stream, the couple kept their eyes peeled for any sign of the animal they were hunting. Sokka nearly slipped on the mud, but thankfully Suki was able to steady him.

It was ten minutes later that they made another discovery - a small splatter of blood on a shrub leaf. Sokka bent down to examine it, dipping a finger into the partially-congealed substance.

He licked the fluid, contemplating the taste for a moment to Suki's slight disgust, before shrugging.

"Yep, that's blood alright," he said.

An earsplitting roar had both nonbenders freezing in place. It was close by, far too close for comfort.

"Sokka, what was that?" Suki hissed, her eyes wide.

He looked at her for a moment, before holding a finger to his lips. He held up two fingers upright, before flicking them forward and beginning to gingerly creep towards the sound.

Suki couldn't believe that he was actually looking for whatever monster was responsible, but had no choice but to swallow her objections and go after him.

There was a gap in the trees leading to a clearing. In the middle of it lay a Sabre-tooth Mooselion, eagerly enjoying the somewhat dismembered corpse of a fox-antelope. Blood coated the fur of both beasts.

The couple eyed it with horror, and Sokka noted to himself that they wouldn't be enjoying antelope steaks for dinner tonight.

Suki clutched at his arm, gripping him tightly before attempting to drag him away. He didn't object, taking her hand in his as the two fled.

When they were far enough away, they collapsed against a tree, panting in fear and exhaustion.

"A platypus bear, you said. So much for being a master hunter," Suki mocked.

Sokka frowned at her.

"Hey, I am a master hunter. I'm just not entirely used to the Earth Kingdom, is all. Haven't been here long, have I?" Sokka excused himself.

"If you say so. I'm going back to camp, guess we're just going to have to eat berries instead," Suki told him, striding off.

Sokka watched her go before frowning and following after her. Maybe he'd get a chance to redeem himself tomorrow.


End file.
